mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anteo
thumb|Hércules y Anteo (1690), por Gregorio de FerrariEn la mitología griega y bereber, Anteo (Antiguo griego: Ἀνταῖος, Antaios) era un medio-gigante hijo de Poseidón y GeaApollodorus, 2.5.11; Hyginus, Fabulae 31.. Su esposa era la diosa Tingis y tenía una hija llamada Alcéis o Barcé. Mitología Los griegos del siglo VI a.C. que establecieron colonias en la costa del norte de África situaron a Anteo en el interior del desierto de Libia.I. Malkin, Myth and Territory in the Spartan Mediterranean, 1994:181-87, giving sources, noted in Robin Lane Fox, Travelling Heroes in the Epic Age of Homer, 2008:182 and note 51. Anteo desafiaría a todos los transeúntes a combates, matándolos y coleccionando sus cráneos, para poder algún día construir con ellos un templo a su padre, Poseidón. Era infatigablemente fuerte siempre que permaneciera en contacto con el suelo (Su madre tierra), pero una vez levantado del suelo se volvía tan débil como los demás hombres. Anteo había derrotado a todos sus oponentes hasta que un día tuvo que luchar con Heracles, quien iba de camino al jardín de las Hespérides en su 11ª labor. Al descubrir que no podría derrotar a Anteo lanzándolo al suelo ya que se recuperaría debido a su parentesco (Gea), Heracles descubrió el secreto de su poder. Rodeándolo con los brazos y sosteniendo a Anteo en alto, lo estrujó hasta matarlo.Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheke ii. 5; Hyginus, Fabula 31. La lucha entre Anteo y Heracles es un tema típico en la escultura antigua y renacentista. thumb|Hércules aplastando a Anteo por Ottavio Mosto (1690) La localización de Anteo más allá del Magreb pudo ser bastante laxa: cuando el comandante romano Quinto Sertorio cruzó de Hispania a Noráfrica, los residentes de Tingis (Tánger), que al oeste de Libia se encontraban los restos del gigante Anteo en el interior de cierto túmulo; al excavarlo, encontraron huesos gigantes; al cerrar el lugar, Sertorio hizo ofrendas propiciatorias y "ayudó a magnificar la reputación de la tumba".Fox 2008:182, noting Plutarch, Sertorius''9.3-4.Fox 2008:182 En el libro IV del poema épico Farsalia (c. 65-61 d.C.) de Marco Anneo Lucano, un ciudadano libio le cuenta la victoria de Hércules sobre Anteo al romano Curión. El sabio rey Juba II de Numidia (murió en el 23 a.C.), esposo de la hija de Antonio y Cleopatra, afirmó descender de un enlace entre Hércules y Tigis, la esposa de Anteo.Pliny, ''Natural History, 5. 2-3; Strabo 17. 3. 8 noted in D.W. Roller, The World of Juba II and Kleopatra Selene, 2003:54 and 154, and by Fox 2008:182. En la vida de Sertorio citada antes, Plutarco narra lo que parece ser un mito local, en el que Hércules se casó con Tingis tras la muerte de Anteo y tuvo un hijo llamado Sufax, quien llagó una ciudad del norte de África Tingis en honor a su madre. Sufax fue padre de Diodoro, quien conquistó muchos pueblos libios con su ejército de olbiesis y micénicos traídos a Libia por Heracles.Plutarch, Life of Sertorius, 9. 4 Por otra parte, algunos relatan que Heracles tuvo a Palaemon con Ifínoe, la hija de Anteo y, posiblemente, Tingis.Tzetzes on Lycophron 662 thumb|Heracles y Anteo, por Eufronio (515–510 a.C.), Louvre (G 103) Los escoliastas de la Oda pítica IX de Píndaro también registraron una historia que hacía a Anteo rey de la ciudad de Irassa en Libia, y padre de una hija llamada Alcéis o Barcé. Anteo prometió su mano al ganador de una carrera, igual que Dánao hizo para encontrar nuevos maridos para sus hijas. Alexidamo los venció a todos y se casó con la hija de Anteo. Los escoliastas recopilaron tres versiones con cambios menores entre ellas; una de las versiones hacía a Anteo, rey de Irassa, un personaje distinto al que mató Hércules, mientras que otra sugería que eran el mismo.Scholia on Pindar, Pythian Ode 9, 185, referring to Pherecydes, Pisander of Camirus and other unspecified writers EN el lenguaje bereber, Anteo es supuestamente conocido como Anti. Un personaje de la mitología egipcia no relacionado, Anti, fue transliterado como "Antaios" por los griegos. La palabra griega ἀνταῖος del nombre significa "puesto en contra" u "hostil". Se alude a él en el poema de Olson "Ciego purgatorio".Olson, Charles. The collected poems of Charles Olson: excluding the Maximus poems. University of California Pr, 1997. p.3 Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Descendientes de Gea Categoría:Descendientes de Poseidón Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega